La tormenta misteriosa
by LoveLoki
Summary: Sé que el título no es muy original, pero, que pasaría si una tormenta lleva a nuestros nakamas a una isla desierta? es un LuNa.


_**ONE PIECE – Fanfiction – **_

_**N/A:**_ Bueno, aquí os dejo el primer fanfic que hice de One Piece, aviso que la pareja principal es LuffyXNami Pues eso, espero que os guste…

_Viajando por el mar… Bueno, como siempre, era de esperar, pues si son piratas navegan…_

_Luffy miraba el mar y las olas todo concentrado… Cuando…_

**Luffy**: Nee!! Cuando llegamos a la siguiente destinación??  
**Sanji**: No seas impaciente…

**Chopper**: Yo quiero llegar ya a una nueva isla…

**Nami**: Parece que todavía no hay ninguna cerca…

**Luffy:** Que mas da… Tengo hambreeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

**Nami**: ¬¬ Ya empezamos? Si acabamos de comer!!  
**Usopp**: SI es que desde luego…

**Luffy:** Vamos Sanjii!! Prepárame algooo!  
**Sanji**: ¬¬ Ya voy, pesado…

**Robin**: Nunca cambiará… (_Con una sonrisa_)

_Mientras… Una tormenta iba hacia ellos…_

**Zoro**: Mierda de nubarrones…

**Nam**i: Menuda nos va a caer encima!!  
**Sanji:** Pero si hace 10 minutos hacia sol!!!

**Nami:** Que extraño… No tenía previsto que…

_Una ola empieza a dar golpes al barco…_

**Luffy:** AGH!! (_Estaba jalando y se le metió un trozo de carne de golpe_)  
**Nami:** Pero que es estooo??? 

_Luffy sale corriendo a cubierta_

**Luffy**: Que pasa??

**Nami:** No lo ves estúpido??? Nos está cayendo una encima!!!  
**Luffy**: Si, es verdad, pero hace muy poco hacía sol…

**Sanji:** No te quedes ahí parado buscando una razón!!!!

**Luffy:** Y que quieres que haga???

_Otra ola impactó en el barco y se llevo a Nami por delante…_

**Nam**i: UAGHH!!!  
**Sanji:** NAMIII!!!

**Luffy**: GUAH! NAMII!!!

**Sanji**: Ya salto yo a cogerla!

_Sanji se lanza al agua y trae a Nami de vuelta, aunque con dificultad por las olas y el movimiento del barco…_

**Luffy**: Nami… estás bien?  
**Nam**i: NO!! NO estoy bien estúpidoo!!!

**Sanji: **Claro que no! Se ha tragado medio mar!

_La tormenta iba a peor… A veces parecía que iba a volcar y todo…_

_Todos iban agarrados como podían… Puesto que el movimiento era abundante…_

_Hubo otro choque… pero esta vez el resultado fue algo diferente…_

_Pues Luffy cayó rodando encima de Nami…_

**Nami**: PERO QUE HACEEES!!!

_Luffy no se podía mover a causa de los golpes de las olas…_

**Nam**i: Sal de encimaaa!!!

**Luffy**: NO puedo!!!

_Sanji que los miraba desde lejos cogido al poste los miraba con cara de pocos amigos…_

**Sanji**: Luffyyyy No te aproveches de la situación!!!!!  
**Luffy a lo lejos: **Mueh?

**Nami**: Luffyy!! Me haces dañooo!! /// 

**Luffy:** Por las olas no puedo salir de encima de ti!

**Nami**: Inténtalo!!

**Luffy:** Ya lo hago! Pero los golpes no me…

_Ola fuerte… Esta vez Luffy, que estaba encima de ella, se quedaron cara a cara y muy cerca…_

**Nami**: Lu… Luffy… _''Nunca lo he tenido tan cerca de mí''_… O///ô

**Luffy:** Ya te digo que hago lo que puedo! 

_Sanji sentía unas ganas de separarlos impresionantes… Pero si se soltaba del poste saldría volando así que mejor no lo intentó… Mientras Chopper y Usopp estaban dentro del camarote cogidos a lo que podían muertos de miedo._

_Robin estaba arriba agarrando a Zoro como podía con sus brazos…_

**Nami:** Cuanto rato llevamos así?  
**Luffy**: Es que a la mínima que me mueva me voy a ir al agua…  
**Nami**: Cógete al poste!  
**Luffy:** Si lo hago quizás apunto mal, y me voy al agua, y con lo agitado que está el mar me costará mucho volver al barco… Lo siento!!

**Nami**: Vaya, veo que después de todo controlas la situación_… ''Pero… tan cerca?''_

**Luffy:** Ahora que me fijo bien… (Y _pone una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_)  
**Nami**: Que?  
**Luffy:** Tienes una cara muy bonita.  
**Nami:** O/////////////////////////////O Luffy…??? Te encuentras mal?  
**Luffy:** O.o? Porque dices eso?

**Nami**: No es normal que digas eso…  
**Luffy:** Y porque no? (_Con cara de inocente_)  
**Nami:** Bah… No importa… ¬////¬

_Se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno con el otro…_

**Nami**: '_'Pues fijándome yo también… el… es… muy… guapo…_'' -////-  
**Luffy**: Nami? Te encuentras mal? Estás roja!

**Nami:** N-no… _''Porque digo esto? Pero seré idiota!!''_ ////  
**Luffy**: Oh… Bueno…

_Luffy puso su cara seria fijamente en ella, cosa que le asustó bastante…_

_Luffy cogió las manos de Nami y las juntó con las suyas…_

**Nami:** Lu… Luffy?? '_'Pero que hace? Me toma de las manos?''_ O///O  
**Luffy:** No sé porqué… Pero tengo ganas de…

_Se iba acercando a los labios de Nami…_

_Definitivamente el barco volcó… Y en una playa salieron todos volando del barco, Pero Luffy los amarró a todos con su brazo tan largo…_

_Usopp y Chopper salen de dentro…_

**Usopp:** Dios… que mareo…

**Chopper:** Si lo ves? Que quería llegar a una isla?

**Robin:** Que isla es ésta?

_Nami estaba en Babia… No se creía lo que Luffy estuvo a punto de hacer_…

**Zoro**: EYY!!! Nami!!

_Luffy pone la mano en el hombro de Nami…_

**Nami:** Luffy!! GHII!!!! O//////////////////////////O!!!!

**Luffy:** Que pasa? (_Con su carita de no saber nada_)  
**Nami:** No me… asus…tes así…!!!! '_'Me habla como si no hubiese hecho nada??''_

**Luffy:** Estabas en la luna, y no contestaste a la pregunta que te hizo Robin…

**Nami: **Q-que pregunta?

**Robin:** estás bien?

**Nami:** Esa era la pregunta?? Estoy bien!

**Zoro:** NO ERA ESA LA PREGUNTA!! (_Perdiendo los nervios_)  
**Sanji:** Nami-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan pero que te ocurre??

**Nami:** He dicho que nadaaa!!! Y no preguntéis más!!  
**Robin**: En que isla estamos?  
**Nami:** A pues… No está marcada en ningún sitio…

**Luffy**: Guauu!! Es una isla desierta??

**Nami**: O////O'' Parece ser que…. Si

**Luffy**: Como mola!

**Usopp**: Luffy!! Pon el barco en su sitio!!

**Luffy**: Ah! Es verdad pobre! Ahora lo pongo en su sitio (_Con su típica sonrisa_)

_Pone el barco en su sitio…_

**Luffy**: Ale! Ya está!

**Chopper**: Y ahora que hacemos?  
**Sanji**: Que tal un descanso?  
**Robin**: Pues yo prefiero ir a explorar la isla…

**Sanji**: Lo que quieras mi dulce Robin! (_Persiguiéndola_)

**Usopp**: Pues yo me quedo pescando…

**Chopper**: Yo me quedo dentro del barco…  
**Zoro:** Yo también, voy a dormir un rato…

_Todos se van por su camino… Sanji detrás de Robin y Robin por su camino a buscar cosas nuevas, Chopper y Zoro descansando dentro del barco y Usopp pescando tranquilamente…_

_Nami y Luffy se quedaron ahí plantados con el viento soplando…_

**Nami: **Nos han abandonado… -.-

**Luffy**: Ahora que me fijo! Vuelve ha hacer sol!  
**Nami:** '_'Estar con Luffy hace que me sienta nerviosa''_ …

**Luffy**: Parece que la tormenta nos haya arrastrado expresamente hacia aquí, no crees? (_Con su sonrisita_)

**Nami:** Ah… Puede… -////- '_'ESTÚPIDAA NO TE PONGAS NERVIOSA!!, eso no ha significado nada, es más, no ha sido nada, sólo que le arrastraba la fuerza de la tormenta, no se ni porque diablos me he puesto colorada! Si sólo es Luffy! El mismo idiota de siempre!!!''_

**Luffy**: Nami? Estás muy callada…

**Nami**: AH! Noooo…. Estoy bien U '_'Pero es que me pareció que lo hizo expresamente… Pero… Ya veo que como se comporta él… fue por accidente''_  
**Luffy**: A donde vamos?  
**Nami:** No lo sé… estoy por irme al barco '_'Mira que soy idiota… Preocuparme por una extremadamente tontería…''_

_Luffy le coge del brazo…_

**Luffy**: Vayamos a algún sitio!! (_Con su cara de niño bueno_)  
**Nami**: Pero a donde quieres ir, tonto del bote?! Que quieres perderte!?  
**Luffy:** Al menos no me pierdo solo…   
**Nami**: Tendrás morro!!  
**Luffy**: Entonces me acompañas no?  
**Nami:** '_'No puedo resistirme_…'' -.- sí.

**Luffy:** Biennn!! Vayamos…. Por allí…

**Nami**: A mi me da igual…

_Iban andando… Nami se sentía muy extraña, estaba nerviosa, no podía mirarle a la cara… no sabía porque se sentía de esta manera, se sentía agobiada, estaba confusa… Por eso caminar al lado de él, hacia que su rostro no bajara el tono rosado… Que el parecía ni inmutarse…_

**Luffy**: Oye…  
**Nami:** Er… que? ¬//////¬  
**Luffy**: Es que estás muy callada… (_Acercándose a ella_) en serio no tienes fieb…

_Ostia le fue…_

**Luffy:** (_Empotrado contra un árbol_) No si ya veo que estás bien…

**Nami:** '_'Y ahora porque le pegué_?'' Luffy!!!

_Corre hacia el._

**Nami**: Estás bien?  
**Luffy**: ahora si que noto que te pasa algo, normalmente cuando me pegas no vas después detrás a preguntarme si estoy bien…

**Nam**i: Ya… lo siento… -///-

**Luffy:** Es que te has mareado en el barco o algo?  
**Nami:** No… Déjame… no me hables del tema…

_Se levanta y se marcha.._

**Luffy:** ¿?... Demonios! No me dejes atrás!!

**Nami**: '_'Dios mío, estoy confundiendo a todo el mundo… Me siento estúpida, yo… Nerviosa por culpa de Luffy… eso es mentira!! Yo no…_''

**Luffy:** Nami!

**Nami:** Mueh?  
**Luffy**: Esto… He hecho algo que te…

**Nami**: '_'Oh no! Me parece que sale el tema… Noooo que hago que le respondo?? Madre ayúdame!!_''

**Luffy:** Nada, no importa…

_Nami se quedó congelada_.

**Luffy**: Venga! Vamos! Quizás nos encontramos con Robin y Sanji!   
**Nami**: '_'Si debía ser algo sin importancia… Quería en serio que me lo dijera? Ahora me he quedado con las ganas…_'' Sí!  
**Luffy:** Así ya no estaremos los dos solos… Si eso es lo que te molesta…

_Nami se queda quieta mientras que Luffy sigue andando…_

**Nami:** No… a mi… no me molesta estar contigo…

**Luffy:** Ya… Pero parece que solo quieras evitarme a mí (_con cascadas en los ojos_)  
**Nami**: '_'Es el mismo de siempre''_ No, hombre no… '_'O si?_''

**Luffy**: Miraaa!!! Una cueva enorme!!!! Vamoss!! ENTREMOS!!!

**Nami:** Espera Luffy! No entres!!!!!

_Entran los dos dentro._

**Luffy:** Lo ves¿? No ha pasado nada! Uoh!! Es grande! Y tiene agujeritos! Para que te pase el aire! Casi parece una cárcel!

**Nami**: Si, eh? Vamos fuera eh…

**Luffy:** eh? Y esto?

**Nami:** No lo toques!!!!

**Luffy:** Un botón?

_Tarde, lo aprieta y cae una avalancha dentro de la cueva taponando la salida…_

**Nami:** AHHHGGGG!!!! UNA TRAMPA!

**Luffy:** Guauuu!!! Como molaa!!! Si que se las apañan para poner trampas!  
**Nami:** Pedazo de idiotaaa (_Y le pega una ostia_) estamos atrapados!!

**Luffy**: Pues nada (_se sienta_) A esperar…

**Nami:** Pero que dices???? (_Enfadada_)  
**Luffy:** Que pasa?  
**Nami**: Destroza las rocas!!  
**Luffy:** Prefiero que nos vengan a buscar…

**Nami:** Pero que estás diciendo?? Pero si de un puñetazo ya salimos!  
**Luffy**: Lo sé, pero esta vez pondré a prueba a los demás…  
**Nami**: Pero si ni siquiera saben que nos hemos ido!!  
**Luffy:** Ya llegarán, ahora prefiero tumbarme un rato!  
**Nami:** Tumbarte, tú? Pero si siempre estás moviéndote!  
**Luffy:** Me apetece descansar…

**Nami**: Vaya, así que a esperar eh… Que remedio!

_Nami se sienta…_

_Pasa un rato y Nami no tiene corazón de decirle nada por miedo a que saliera el tema… El estaba sentado pensando en a saber que… Hasta que…_

**Luffy:** Nami… (_Rompiendo el silencio)_  
**Nami:** Qu-que? o//o

**Luffy**: Um… nada que empiezo a tener hambre…  
**Nami**: Pues destroza la entrada ya… --

**Luffy:** No, entonces esperaré…  
**Nami**: Pero porque tantas ganas de quedarte aquí, esperando a que lleguen los demás?  
**Luffy:** Bueno, a decir verdad, no se ni porque tengo ganas de estar aquí…  
**Nami**: Eres más raro que un perro verde…

**Luffy**: Puede, pero aquí la que se está comportando ahora rara eres tu…

**Nami:** Que estoy bien….  
**Luffy**: Sé que no lo estas… Pero si me clavas una ostia cada vez que te pregunto…

**Nami:** Ya… Bueno…

_Vuelve a haber silencio…_

**Luffy**: Te molesté… no? 

_El corazón de Nami empezó a latir rápidamente… sus colores empezaron a aumentar, sabía que hablaba sobre lo que estuvo a punto de hacer… Sus nervios podían con ella._

**Nami**: A que… a que… te refieres..??? O/////O?  
**Luffy**: Estás mal por eso, no?  
**Nami:** porque? o////o  
**Luffy:** Lo siento, no sabía lo que hacía, no se porque me entraron ganas de besa…

_Nami le tapó la boca con la mano… muerta de vergüenza y muy sonrojada… Su corazón iba muy acelerado. _

**Nami**: Lo… Lo siento… es que … me da mucha… vergüenza…

_Le destapa la boca…_

**Luffy:** Entonces estás enfadada conmigo, verdad?  
**Nami**: No, no lo estoy -///-

**Luffy:** Sabes, estando tan cerca de ti… he empezado a notar un calor en el cuerpo… a que se debía eso? Tú lo sabes?

**Nami:** QUE VOY A SABERR!!! ///////////////////// '_'Mierda, se está complicando la cosa!''_

**Luffy:** hmmm… Ya…

_Nami se lo queda mirando… ''Tengo ganas de abrazarle… ahora… que estamos solos… Yo…''_

**Luffy**: Puedo abrazarte, Nami?  
**Nami:** Que? '_'Telepatía?_''O///O!!!

**Luffy**: Tengo ganas de abrazarte!

**Nami:** ……

**Luffy**: Lo siento, pero es que necesito…  
**Nam**i: Abrázame…   
**Luffy:** En serio?  
**Nami**: Pero solo un poco, eh? -///- 

_Luffy la abraza con ternura… al cabo de poco se separan…_

**Luffy**; Te noto muy nerviosa…

**Nami**: Pues si! Estoy muy nerviosa porque te comportas muy raro!

**Luffy**: Oye… este sentimiento… tan extraño…  
**Nami:** '_'Dios Luffy! Madura un poquito'' _-////-

**Luffy**: Estas ganas… de abrazarte, protegerte…  
**Nami:** '_'Hay diosss!! No puedo más!!''_

**Luffy:** No se porque me siento así, ha sido desde la tormenta que…

**Nami:** '_'Se lo he de preguntar…_'' Luffy… Te has enamorado de mí?  
**Luffy:** Enamorado? No lo sé… Es que no sé exactamente que es el amor…  
**Nami**: Es esa sensación de sólo querer estar con esa persona, te pones nervioso al hablar con ella, te late el corazón cuando estás con ella, sientes muchas ganas de hacerla feliz… de abrazarla y de besarla… O al menos eso tengo entendido ////U

**Luffy**: Besarla? Como se siente después de besar a esa persona?  
**Nami**: Si es con la persona que quieres… Supongo que debes sentirte muy bien…  
**Luffy:** Vaya, o sea que si me beso con Zoro o Usopp y no me sienta bien…

**Nami:** TONTO!!! No lo entiendes!! No debes besarte con alguien, por muy amigo que seas, si no es la persona que ocupa tu corazón… Tiene que ser con esa persona que realmente tengas ganas…

**Luffy:** Entonces…

_Luffy le coge de las manos y la besa…  
Nami se quedó perpleja, pero notó como su corazón se tranquilizaba… Y notaba que su alma se relajaba…  
Se separan lentamente…_

**Luffy:** Como pensaba… Me siento feliz…  
**Nami**: Eh…? (_Todavía no se lo creía_)

**Luffy:** Entonces ya tengo la respuesta…  
**Nami:** Ah… sí? (_Todavía perpleja_)  
**Luffy**: Tu eres mi persona especial (_Con una de sus sonrisas_)  
**Nami:** Pero con eso no basta… La persona que quieres te tiene que corresponder…  
**Luffy**: Y entonces?  
**Nami**: Esa persona tiene que sentir lo mismo por ti…

**Luffy**: Entiendo… Entonces… Nami… Me quieres?

**Nami:** Yo…

_Nami miraba fijamente los ojos de Luffy… Tan negros y brillantes… Con esa mirada tan fija en los suyos… después del beso, se sintió tan bien… eso era que… ella le quería? Que le debía contestar?  
Luffy esperaba su respuesta…_

**Nami:** '_'Éste es el Luffy de siempre?''_ Yo… 

_Luffy temía la respuesta, Tanto el SI como el NO, cambiaría sus vidas por completo_…

**Nami:** Bueno… Yo… También…  
**Luffy**: Eso es que me quieres??  
**Nami**: Sí…  
**Luffy:** Sólo quieres estar conmigo?  
**Nami:** Sí…  
**Luffy**: Quieres hacerme feliz?  
**Nami**: Sí…  
**Luffy**: Sientes ganas de abrazarme y de besarme? 

_Nami no contestó directamente se le tiro encima y le plasmó un beso…_

**Nami:** Calla ya tontoooo!  
_Luffy se abraza a ella y ella pone su cabeza en el hombro de él…_

**Luffy:** Te convertiré en la reina más feliz del mundo…  
**Nami**: Reina?  
**Luffy**: Claro! Porque si yo soy el rey de los piratas… Tú serás mi reina, no? (_con su sonrisa_)  
**Nami**: (_Parecía que le iban a saltar las lágrimas_) Claro!

--

**Usopp:** Luffy y Nami donde andan?  
**Chopper:** No se, creo que los vi antes…marcharse…  
**Zoro**: Seguramente deben de estar con Robin… Mas vale que ese pervertido no la haya tocado…

**Sanji:** Menos eh!!!  
**Robin:** Lo único que hemos encontrado han sido restos de cuevas vacías…  
**Chopper**: Anda, si estáis aquí ya…  
**Usopp**: Y Luffy y Nami?  
**Robin**: No nos hemos topado con ellos…  
**Sanji**: Que Luffy y Nami están a solas???  
**Zoro:** Pues nada, se habrán perdido, habrá que buscarles, no?

**Sanji:** CLARO QUE SII!!

**Usopp**: No te quejes, que has estado todo el rato con Robin ¬¬

**Chopper**: eso ¬¬  
**Sanji**: Pero no le hice nada!

**Robin**: Eso no importa…  
**Zoro:** Donde se habrán metido?  
**Usopp**: Y si han hecho una escapada romántica?  
**Sanji**: lo mato!  
**Chopper**: Con lo inocente que es Luffy… deben haber ido a explorar por su cuenta…  
**Zoro**: se habrán perdido…  
**Robin:** por donde fueron?  
**Chopper**: Creo que por allí los vi! 

_Se pusieron a andar por la dirección que les marcó Chopper y allí…_

**Robin:** Esta cueva… Está cerrada…  
**Sanji**: Rompe las rocas, Zoro…  
**Zoro**: A mi no me des órdenes!!! (_Todo cabreado_)  
**Chopper**: Porfa, hazlo!  
**Usopp**: Seguro que se han quedado atrapados…

_Zoro rompe las rocas, y allí se los encuentran,,, Sentados juntitos, durmiendo… Nami con la cabeza acostada al hombre de Luffy, y la cabeza de él encima de la de Nami… cogidos de la mano…_

_Todos se quedaron OO_

**Zoro**: Si ya decía yo que Nami estaba rara -.-u

**Sanji**: ¬¬ (_Aguantándose…_)  
**Chopper**: Esto… Habrá que despertarles… no?  
**Robin:** Que monos… (_Con su sonrisa afable_)  
**Usopp**: Me da miedo despertarles…

_Sanji va corriendo hacia allí…_

**Sanji:** DESPERTAD!!!!

_Los dos se levantan de golpe_

**Nami:** AH! Jo! Que susto!  
**Luffy:** Ah… chicos…

**Sanji;** Que significa esto… Nami-San? (Con cascadas en los ojos)  
**Nami:** O///oUU Yo…  
**Luffy:** Ves que te dije? No han tardado tanto, después de todo…

**Robin:** Vamos, volvamos al barco  
**Luffy: **ahora si que tengo hambreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Sanji!! Prepárame algo cuando lleguemos al barcooo!!!

**Sanji:** NO te lo prepararé! Desgraciado!!

**Luffy:** Pero que te hice!???

**Sanji:** Robarme a Nami!!  
**Luffy:** Eh… No es de tu propiedad!  
**Sanji:** Tampoco de la tuya…  
**Nami:** EH!! Basta ya! Lo siento Sanji… Pero prefiero quedarme con Luffy… (_Muerta de vergüenza…_)  
**Sanji**: (_A punto de ahorcarse_) Dios! Esto no está pasando!!  
**Usopp**: Sanji ¬¬ Déjales ya…  
**Sanji:** Cierto… Tengo a Robin-Sannnn!!!  
**Zoro:** Pedazo de imbécil… no paras eh?  
**Sanji**: Ahora tendré que hacer competencia contigo?  
**Zoro**: Déjame en paz!  
**Sanji:** Si, eh??  
**Zoro**: No tienes posibilidades! Sabes que yo te gano en todo!

**Robin**: Vaya, que solicitada esta una… (Con su sonrisita)  
**Chopper**: Volvamos al barco…  
**Usopp**: Mejor que si… Dejemos a esos dos que se maten…

_Volviendo al barco… Luffy y Nami iban cogiditos de la mano… y muy juntitos, cosa que a Sanji sacaba de quicio…_

''_Que pasó después? Eso debes pensarlo por ti mismo ''_

_Y lo más importante… Que fue esa tormenta? Algún día se sabrá…_

**FIN**

**N/A: ALE!! Acabado el mismo día de un tirón! Espero que os haya gustado mucho, mucho, mucho xDD Pues eso, hace tiempo que lo tenía en mente, pero no sabía como acabarlo, así que decidí darle este aire abierto… Aunque no tanto…**

**-Extra: Que pasó después?**

**1- **Que se casaron y que tuvieron un hijo  
**2**- Sanji al borde del suicidio (Nuuu pubrecillo con lo que me gustaa TT)  
**3- **Que hico Zoro con Robin? Pasó algo?

**4- **Encontraron el One Piece

**5**- Vivieronfelices y comieron perdices xD


End file.
